3 Meses
by KHR-yamagoku-8059
Summary: Gokudera es un hombre muy atractivo, tanto para mujeres y hombres, pero nadie a logrado hacercarse mucho a el, por culpa de el egoista yamamoto, ¿pero que pasaria con gokudera si yamamoto se va por 3 meses?. Gokudera X all,  8059
1. El acoso del decimo

**hola de nuevo!xD, no me tardo nada en tener otra idea espero les guste ver a gokudera acosado por los guardianes y talves otros mas, pues si es asi este fanfic esta echo para ustedes XD (prinsipal pareja 8059)**

**KHR le pertenese a akira amano**

* * *

**3 MESES**

Hayato Gokudera es el chico mas codiciado de la escuela de Namimori, sin saberlo, el no comprende por que maldita sea todos en la escuela se le acercan, lo que si sabe es que Yamamoto Takeshi su mejor "amigo", es como su guarda espaldas, por dos simples razones, primera va a donde Gokudera, y segunda, lo defiende de los "acosadores". Tsunayoshi Sawada es el otro mejor amigo de Gokudera, al cual Gokudera se refiere como "juudaime", por que es el décimo capo de la familia vongola. Gokudera es de Italia, es atractivo por muchas razones, una de ellas es su pelo y su color de ojos. Hubo un rumor de que Gokudera Hayato había tenido algo que ver con un profesor de la escuela, pero que este profesor resulto quererlo por nada mas que su físico, desde entonces se dice que Gokudera no volvió a tener nada que ver con nadie, por eso evitaba a toda costa el que alguien se le acercara. Para el desfortunio de Gokudera se "guarda espaldas", tubo que ir a osaka por un partido de base boll, Gokudera insistía en que se largara y que no necesitaba de sus cuidados, así que el chico partió, por según esto 3 meses.

-buenos días Gokudera-kun -decía alegre el chico de pelo castaño.

-buenos días juudaime, espero que haya amanecido bien, por que dejeme acordarle que hoy hay examen! -decía el peliplateado con una sonrisa impecable.

-Hiii, es cierto no estudie! -decía asustado el décimo capo.

-no se preocupe juudaime, llegando a la escuela yo lo ayudo a repasar -contestaba el peliplateado tomando de las manos de "su" juudaime.

-gracias Gokudera-kun -decía Tsuna, haciendo una pequeña reverencia a el chico frente a el.

-juudaime no haga eso, es un placer ayudarle y usted lo sabe -contestaba muy sonrojado el chico de pelo plata. ¿Eran imaginaciones de Tsuna? o Gokudera se vía muy atractivo ese día, bueno es que tal vez ahora lo puede ver mas porque, Yamamoto siempre se colocaba a un lado de Gokudera impidiéndole verle...

-andando juudaime o llegaremos tarde -dijo el chico de piel pálida tomando de la mano a su jefe, Gokudera nunca tenia tiempo ni siquiera de tomar de la mano a Tsuna; no era por que no quisiera que Yamamoto no viniera, pero es que sin Yamamoto, Gokudera era mas atractivo de lo a vitual.

-bien juudaime llegamos, hay que ir a la biblioteca de inmediato, hay encontraremos, los libros para repasar los temas -le decía sonriente el peliplateado, Tsuna afirmo con la cabeza y se dirigieron a la biblioteca. Gokudera se había recogido el pelo y se puso los lentes; hoy para Tsuna era un día extraño, por que nunca había pensado en Gokudera de la forma en que lo hace en estos momentos, por un leve momento se imagino a Gokudera desnudo, y con la cara sonrojada, sacudió la cabeza y comenzo a tratar de fijarse en el tema.

-ire por otro libro que me falto -Gokudera se levato de la silla a buscar el dichoso libro.

-oye Gokudera-kun -le decía Tsuna algo intrigado a su acompañante- es mi imaginacion o no hay nadie en la biblioteca -decía el castaño volteando a los lados como si buscase a alguien.

-ahora que lo menciona juudaime tiene toda la razón no ha visto a nadie ni siquiera a la resepcionista -decía tomando asiento con el nuevo libro.

-eso quiere decir que estamos solos -decía Tsuna un poco mas tranquilo.

-pues eso creo juudaime, ¿por que la intriga? -decía quitandose los lentes.

-no por nada, oye Gokudera-kun, he pensado...que -decía el chico levantando se de su asiento-...que bueno tienes unos ojos muy lindos -decía lebantando la barbilla de el ojos esmeralda.

-¿mis ojos, le gustan? -decía sonrojado el peliplateado.

-si me gustan tus ojos gokudera-kun, y no solo tus ojos -decía el chico acercándose al el oído del ojos esmeralda, mientras el otro se limitaba a gemir levemente, por el acercamiento que hacía su jefe.

-me gusta tu boca -le susurraba al oído, mientras un tanto bruscamente le tomaba para darle un beso al peliplteado, el cual gemía y jadeaba por el beso de su adorado jefe, Tsuna deslizaba lentamente su mano por el estomago de Gokudera, hasta llegar a los pesones de este.

-ha! juu..juudaime, ¿que hace? -decía entre gemidos el peliplateado.

El jefe se limito contestar, y prosiguió con lo suyo, se dirigió su mano, a la entrepierna de Hayato y comenzo introducir lentamente sus dedos en el. Era demaciado tarde para Tsuna detenerse, por que amaba el olor de Gokudera, su pelo, y su esquista boca, ahora quería conocer mas a fondo a Gokudera, quera conocer la cara de Gokudera mientras tenia un orgasmo.

-juudaime!, espere, no por favor, no! -decía tratando de apartar no bruscamente a su jefe, que se dedicaba a introducir mas sus dedos y escuchar los gemidos de Gokudera, que se hacían mas fuertes, se dispuso a abrirle las piernas a el ya exitado Gokudera. Para Gokudera era imposible lastimar al décimo, y mucho menos dejarlo así,...pero...si no quería, ¿entonces que debía hacer?. se escucho azotar la puerta, a lo cual Tsuna pego un brinco hacía atrás por el susto, y sin saber como Hibari le tenia amenazándole con una de sus tonfas.

-nadie roba lo que me pertenece, por que entonces lo golpeo hasta la muerte -dijo Hibari con esa sonrisa sádica que lo caracteriza, mientras Gokudera se acomodaba el pantalón, pensando en ¿si debería agradecer o no a Hibari?, Gokudera volteo a la ventana y en un susurro, que fue para si mismo dijo:

-me equiboque, si te nesesito!...

* * *

**bien espero y les haya gustado por que hay mas de donde vino este XD**

**esperen el poximo capitulo**

**¿me dejarian un review, humilde aunque sea? #0#**

**ciao, ciao**


	2. La baca estupida

**bien me tarde un poco aqui esta el siguiente capitulo espero y les guste no tube mucho tiempo para hecerlo ¬¬por culpa de alguien¬¬, en fin lo importante es que aqui lo tienen**

**KHR es propiedad de akira amano**

**_ADVERTENCIA:_ Lambo seme, yaoi.**

* * *

**3 MESES**

Gokudera sabia que no importaba lo que había pasado, el de todas formas seguiría siendo la mano derecha de su juudaime, por lo tato le ayudaría con las misiones que Reborn le asignara a su amado jefe, pero algo que no se esperaba Hayato era que el juudaime debía hacer unas cuantas misiones solo. No era lo malo el tomarse un tiempo libre mientras el juudaime entrenaba, lo malo era que ese tiempo tenia que invertirlo cuidando a un bebe llorón, y a una niña, era su deber ayudar en eso al décimo.

-QUEDATE QUIETO BACA ESTÚPIDA! -gritaba Gokudera, por que cierta baca estúpida no dejaba de tomar todas las cosas del departamento de Gokudera.

-Lambo, no tomes cosas que no te pertenesen -decia la adorable niña, tratando de ayudar a Gokudera.

-no me importa ajodera no manda! -gritaba con el celular de Gokudera en mano.

-baca estúpida, deja que te atrape y te vuelo el cerebro -decía Gokudera (dinamita en mano).

Gokudera corrió lo suficiente para alcansar a la baca estúpida, el cual se asusto y saco su bazuca del tiempo despidiendose con un"ajodera", y antes de que Gokudera pudiera detener a aquella baca estúpida sin control, esta ya se había metido en la bazuca del tiempo,...un humo rosa se vio salir.

-"_que alivio por lo menos no tendré que tratar con esta baca por lo menos 5 minutos_" -pensó, el muy equibocado Gokudera.

-¿I-pin? -dijo Gokudera preocupado-¿I-PIN?...el juudaime se va a enojar si no se donde deje a I-pin

-valla, valla pero si es Gokudera -decía otona Lambo.

-¿he? -sacudió la cabeza ignorando a aquel idiota, y se dispuso a seguir buscando a I-pin.

-¿que buscas Gokudera? -dijo Lambo agachandose para ver mejor a Gokudera.

-a I-pin idiota ¿que no escuchaste? -le contesto de mal humor, como de costumbre.

-valla, valla Gokudera es mas malcriado en el pasado -le decía el relajado lambo- pero...Gokudera deja de ser así después de un tiempo, gracias a...-

-al juudaime lo se -dijo Gokudera interrumpiéndolo.

-no Gokudera no fue por el decimo...-

-no me importa!, lo importante ahora es encontrar a I-pin -dijo Gokudera.

-no crees que este jugando a esconderse -le dijo Lambo- tal ves este de bajo de algún mueble.

-tal ves -contesto Gokudera mientras se agachaba a ver de bajo de la mesa

-valla, valla -dijo Lambo, mientras se acercaba Gokudera.

-¿que quieres? -le decia con el seño fruncido.

-nada -contesto, tomadole por la cintura.

-¿que haces baca estúpida! -dijo forsejeando, olvidando se que lambo estaba atrás de el, por lo que era mas difícil el golpearlo.

-calmate Gokudera, o te morirás de un coraje -dijo muy despreocupado el joven baca. A Lambo le gustaba la fricción que los movimientos de Gokudera probacaban, haciendo que ambos cuerpos rosaran en alguna parte donde la ropa se levantaba un poco. Lambo desliso una de sus manos hasta el miembro de Gokudera.

-SUELTAME! ¿que mania tienen por tocartme esa parte? -decia Gokudera entre gemidos y gruñidos.

-creo que es por que eres muy exitante -decía la baca que le tomaba mas fuerte de la cintura y comenzaba a morder/besar el cuello del peliplata, y apretando el miembro de este.

-ha!...lambo...sueltame...-decía en gemidos el ojiesmeralda.

-lo siento Gokuera, se acaba el tiempo -le decía Lambo mientras le volteaba rápidamente y le daba un beso, profundo a Gokudera, el que después de forsejiar pudo separarlo.

-tenia que hacer esto hoy, por que después de 3 meses no habrá oportunidad -dijo Lambo, cuando por fin Gokudera supo que era la oportunidad perfecta para golpearlo, el humo rosa apareció, y dejando en el una baca llorona.

-maldito seas Lambo -tomo aliento, trago su enojo, volteo a los lados, buscando a...

-¿I-pin donde estabas? -dijo un poco mas relajado Gokudera.

-I-pin tenia que ir -decía sonrojada la pequeña.

-Lambo-san también quiere ir - kupiak! -fue el sonido que emitió Lambo, cuando Gokudera le dio un golpe.

-debo..de..aguantar...-comenzo a llorar el pequeño lambo.

-cuando seas grande descubrirás por que lo hice -decía con una venita saltada en su cabeza- ESTOS NIÑOS ME VAN A VOLVER LOCO -grito Gokudera, escuchando los lloriqueos de Lambo y las quejas de I-pin.

* * *

**espero y les haya gustado XD**

**(¬¬ ya voy!) no dejan terminar un fanfic agusto, como sea nos leemos mañana**

**les parecio ¿bueno o malo?, como sea apenas le estoy agarrando bien la onda.**


	3. La hermana del sol

**bien aqui les dejo es proximo capitulo, si lo se talvez hibari era el que seguia pero siepre se deja lo mejor para el final XD, lo siento si las deje esperando**

**KHRes propiedad de akira amano**

**las palabras entre "abc" son pensamientos de hayato.**

* * *

**3 MESES**

Una semana, ya había pasado una semana, la cual se le fue eternamente a Gokudera, todos los días el mismo cuento, personas acosándolo, molestándolo, no es que Gokudera no se pudiera defender, pero perdía mucho tiempo quitándolos de encima. Kyoko y Haru decidieron ayudar al pobre Gokudera, aun que no fuera amable necesitaba ayuda. Kyoko dijo que lo mas seguro era que empezarían a tratar de meterse a la casa de Gokudera, lo cual seria muy peligroso, así que lo invitaría a su casa por un tiempo, el plan estaba hecho lo difícil era convencer a Gokudera, y así fue.

-HaHi!, Gokudera esto es en serio, porque no simplemente bienes solo sera un rato -decía Haru protestando por la actitud de Gokudera.

-yo no nesesito su ayuda yo puedo solo -se defendia Gokudera.

-pero, Gokudera-kun juro que esto es lo que querría Takeshi, además corres mucho peligro en tu casa -decía Kyoko preocupada por el testarudo y orgulloso Gokudera.

-es cierto, además no creo que hagas nada en casa, por que se que haces la tarea en la escuela -decía Haru con un aire un tanto triunfador, por que Gokudera por fin se había quedado callado.

-tks, och, esta bien, pero solo esta ves, escucharon! -les afirmo Gokudera.

-claro! hahahaha -sonreía la alegre Kyoko.

Al llegar a la casa de Kyoko, Gokudera comenzo a ver su alrededor, era una casa muy linda tenia un aire familiar, suponía que era por que le familia de Kyoko era muy cariñosa; Gokudera coloco su mochila en la entrada junto con sus zapatos, hizo una mueca/sonrisa y suspiro.

-¿y bien que se supone que haré mientras? -preguntaba aburrido Gokudera.

-pues ve a mi habitación, mientras Haru y yo te prepararemos algo de comer ¿te parece? -contestaba muy servicial la pelicastaño.

-supongo -dijo dando media vuelta, entro al cuarto, pero...algo no le pareció normal, digo se esperaba que el cuarto de Kyoko tubería, ñoñerias y esas cosas, pero al contrarió era muy normal, excepto por un poster de un boxeador...

-un momento -dijo para si Gokudera- este es el cuarto de cabeza de césped- dijo Gokudera, se escuchaban pasos apresurados a la habitación, por reacción un poco lógica Gokudera decidió esconderse, no fuera hacer que el estúpido pensara que estaba ahí por una razón errónea, y conociéndolo si pensaría eso.

-AL EXTREMO! -grito sin razón el loco de Ryohei.

"que estúpido es"

-necesito refrescarme un momento -dijo el boxeador, el cual parecía que había venido de entrenar pues estaba muy sudado.

"un momento...yo estoy en el baño, y ahora donde se supone que debo esconderme, no quiero ver desnudo a aquél estúpido" -Gokudera decidió intentar escapar por la ventana, y cuando se disponía a saltar, sintió que Ryohei lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa, como si fuera un gato.

-¿que haces idiota? sueltame! -decía el peliplata alzando la voz.

-¿que estabas apunto de hacer estamos en el segundo piso? -decía Ryohei viéndolo extraño y confundido.

-que te importa, ahora sueltame! -decía el guardián de la tormenta, mientras pataleaba. Ryohei le dio vuelta a Gokudera, y le sostuvo por las muñecas.

-y a todo esto ¿que ases aqui? -pregunto Ryohei.

-me invito Kyoko, ahora sueltame -Ryohei se acerco a su oído y le dijo.

-¿le gustas?

-yo que se, ella dijo que lo hacia por ayudarme, SUELTAME! -gritaba exaltado Gokudera, Ryohei se petrifico al ver el cuello de Gokudera, no sabia por que tenia ganas de besarlo, por que el es muy hombre y esas cosas, y si era así no debería pensar en eso, pero tan atractivo así era Gokudera que proboco que Ryohei se fijara en el. Era extraño por que, había chicas que pretendían a Ryohei y este estaba embobado con un hombre, decidió dejarse llevar al fin y al cabo ¿que era lo peor que le podía hacer Gokudera?.

-¿que haces, cabeza de césped? sueltame! -decía mientras este comienzo a morderle el cuello, ese cuello que se vía definitivamente atractivo, era tan excitante el sentir en su paladar en esa piel tan suave y blanca. Gokudera sabia que Ryohei era fuerte, pero nunca pensó que tanto. Ryihei lo estampo contra la pared, separando sus brasos dondele espacio suficiente para deleitarse con el cuello de aquel chico.

-maldita sea! que es lo que tengo feromonas -dijo Gokudera entre jadeos.

-...-Ryohei se limitaba a decir algo no quería arruinar ese momento, era mejor no decir nada y arrepentirse después, le cogió las muñecas con una sola mano, colocándolas ahora hacia arriba, se lograba ver el estomago de Gokudera en esa posición, Ryohei continuo lamiendo el cuello de aquel chico, y a deslisar su mano sobrante por la cintura de Gokudera. Los gemidos de Gokudera eran fuertes pero por fortuna la puerta del baño se encontraba cerrada y no se escuchaban fuera del cuarto, Ryohei se dispuso a besar a Gokudera, llevar su mano a el cierre de Gokudera, continuo quitando como pudo la camiza haciendo un nudo en sus muñecas con esta.

-sueltame..no lo hagas...por favor -pero lo único que lograría Gokudera diciéndole eso a Ryohei seria prenderlo mas, pues se lo decía entre jadeos y gemidos y en sus mejillas se posaba un pequeño sonrojo. Ryohei comenzó a lamber las piernas de Gokudera, era irresistible el sabor de sus piernas tan delicadas y blancas, además de que seguramente era el primero en lamérselas.

-ONI-CHAN!, GOKUDERA-KUN! -gritaba Kyoko mientras se le escuchaba subir las escalereas.

Ryohei dejo de lamber a Gokudera y se dispuso a vestirlo enseguida, no sin antes recíbir un golpe bien dado de este. En cuanto Gokudera tenia encima toda su ropa, salio corriendo de ahí enseguida, sin importar que lo que Kyoko y Haru le dijeran y se retiro de ahí prometiendo no volver nunca. Kyoko fue al cuarto de su hermano muy enojada, torció la boca y frunció el seño y se dispuso a decir.

-¿que le hiciste a gokudera-kun?, y quiero saber la verdad...

* * *

**bien aqui termina, mañana les trigo el proximo**

**enserio que es lo que hace que atodos les guste gokudera¬¬ pobre la sufre mucho sin su yamamoto**

**hasta mañana ¿me dejarian un comentario? XD, ando de pediche**

**espero que les este gustando XD**


	4. Ya es suficiente, no aguanto!

**me tarde un poco en subirlo es que mi compu fallo un poco, grasias por los comentarios, son de ayuda para mi auto estima XD**

**ADVERTENCIA: tentaculos**

**katekyo hitman reborn es propiedad de akira amano**

* * *

**3 MESES**

¿por que?, ¿por que? esa es la pregunta que se hace Hayato todos los días al despertar.

"¿por que te fuiste?, no me hubieras escuchado, porque sabes que lo que te digo no es lo que quiero, ¿porque ellos me persiguen? no comprendo que es lo que yo tengo, que hace que las personas me acosen, te necesito por que alguno de estos días no aguantare y no podre defenderme, necesito escucharte. Si mi orgullo no fuera tan grande estarías aquí y pero ya es muy tarde, fue mi culpa,...¿como fue que termine aquí? en un gimnasio un poco derrumbado, estoy atado de manos y piernas, estoy arrepentido pero creo que esta ves no podre escapar, 1 mes a pasado y no me siento bien, no tengo fuerzas de nada. Ahora que quiero que escuches mi sinseridad, no estas, Yamamoto vuelve, vuelve que si no me salvas nadie lo hará,...nadie puede...no... contra el...contra...Mukuro Rokudo.."

-kufufu! -rió de una peculiar manera- por fin, por fin seras mio Gokudera Hayato, no creo que nadie te pueda salvar, pero sabes no es tan malo, pues al fin y al cabo esto te iba a suceder y lo sabias, kufufufu -le decía el peliazul a Hayato, el cual se encontraba amarrado de las manos y piernas, en el suelo de el gimnasio de la escuela Kukuyoland.

-"Mukuro-sama, porque no lo deja en paz, al final, no se sentirá bien, y lo sabe" -decía Chrome comunicándose en la mente de Mukuro.

-mi querida Chrome, no te tienes que sentir celosa, sabes que te quiero sobre muchas cosas ¿esta bien?...ahora, veamos tengo millones de cosas que pudiera hacerte, pero por donde empiezo -decía entre dientes Mukuro, el cual giraba su trinchete en sus manos.

-dejame ir imbécil, ó te exploto la cara- le advertía Hayato, al estúpido que se limito a reírse, "Takeshi es tarde cuando vengas no estaré aquí, no se por que siento las esperanzas abajo y pierdo la fe, aquí estuvieras, aquí esto no se terminaria, pero me sentiría mas seguro con tigo a mi lado."

-kufufu, sabes algo siempre e querido probar tu sangre, y no es por que sea vampiro, solo es que seria exitante morder tu cuello lleno de sangre, además yo no te voy a hacer nada, mas que eso...-decía mientras rápidamente con su arma corto un poco el cuello de Gokudera,- tu sangre -decía Mukuro acercándole para lamer la sangre. Gokudera forsejeaba auque era obvio que era inútil.

-eso es todo lo que yo te haré Gokudera Hayato, pero bueno, mis amigos no piensan lo mismo -decia Mukuro muy sonriente, con una sonrisa un poco desquisiada.

-¿tus...ami..gos? -se preguntaba Hayato, porque que clase de amigos podria tener alguien tan solitario.

-¿quieres conocer a mis amigos? -mukuro sacaba una pelotita una muy pequeña pelotita, y la abentaba hacia abajo de hayato- espero que te agrades mis amigos Gokudera Hayato, dado media vuelta, tomando asiento en las gradas. Aquella semilla extrña comenzaba a abrirse y de ella salian tentaculos.

-pero...que de...monios -decía asustado Gokudera, el peliplata había leído sobre esas cosas y, no le gusto mucho lo que había leído de esas extrañas plantas, ya extintas.

Aquellas plantas comenzaban a crecer, dando vueltas alrededor de las piernas de Hayato, desgarrando la ropa a su paso, algunos tentaculos se dirigían a los pesones de Hayato, mientras otras querían meterse a su boca, recorrían todo su cuerpo, jugando con el. Tenían una consistencia babosa y suave pero aun así se sentía asqueroso que esas cosas estuvieran haciéndole esas cosas, algunas le apretaban el miembro, era asqueroso sentir que esas cosas le estuvieran tocando, pero daba mas coraje que no pudiera hacer nada para liberarse, uno de los tentaculos mas pequeños y delgados le penetraba. Gokudera, se movía negando y trataba de quitarse aquellas plantas pero era imposible...

-por favor detengance, Mukuro! -decía gimiendo Gokudera para aquel imbécil de peinado de piña. Gokudera sabia que según lo que pasaba Mukuro, prefería ser un expectador "es inútil este es mi fin, así es como perderé mi virginidad con plantas tentaculos"

Se vio cortar las plantas desde la raíz, fuego naranja atacaba a Mukuro, alguien desataba a Gokudera, el cual se había desmayado en cuanto cortaron las plantas...

Gokudera abrió los ojos sintiendo asco por lo ocurrido un poco mas tarde y esas cosas le ubienran hecho perder la virginidad. Volteo a ver si había alguien, pero no, estaba solo en casa, alparecer alguien había estado a un lado suyo, pero lo bueno era que estaba a salvo.

-Yamamoto, vuelve -decía mientras una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla- vuelve...te necesito que haré sin ti, solo en días tan vacíos como este...quisiera aberte detenido...te extraño...no llegues tarde..

-Gokudera-kun, ya despertaste...¿estas llorando? -decía Tsuna- comprendo debe ser duro todo esto -tomo asiento aun lado de Gokudera y lo abraso-calma yo se que solo soy tu amigo, y ya veras que Yamamoto pronto vendrá -decía el sonriente muchacho de pelo castaño

-supongo espero no tarde -decia Gokudera viendo la ventana...

* * *

**Bien qui termina este capitulo mñana les traigo el proximo, ya mero se acaba )=, pero les vendre con ideas nuevas**

**¿comenten?**


	5. ¿Es demaciado tarde?

**bien este es el penultimo capitulo, lamento ponerlos mas tarde pero es que el dever llama XD**

**espero y les guste**

**ADVERTENCIA:no hay lemmon XD**

**cancion: siempre de marco di mauro, hando traumada con este hombre desde que se unio a la banda de "los caracoles"**

**KHR le pertenece a akira amano**

* * *

3 MESES

Era extraño el sentir un vació en el corazón, por que el se encontraba ausente, (no), mas bien el se encontraba lejos, la pregunta torturadora de todos los días era ¿que es lo que estará haciendo?; por que sabia que el haberse ido no fue una de sus mejores ideas, además de que sabia en la situación en la que se encontraba, y a el se le ocurrió irse, abandonandolo como gatito a su suerte, era mortificante y mucho pensar día a día, si alguien se le a acercado de mas, o si alguien ha abusado de el, sentimiento de culpa recorría el cuerpo de aquel chico moreno de ojos miel, era difícil a verce ido, pero por que Gokudera se veia muy seguro de que en verdad no lo necesitaba. Fue hay cuando Takeshi cometió el error, "por mas que Gokudera diga que no lo necesita, sabe perfectamente que significa, te necesito mas que nunca" y solo se dejo guiar por la exprecion en la cara de Gokudera, que en sus ojos que parecian un tanto entristecidos, ahora no le bastaba que Gokudera le dijera por un e-mail que estaba bien, el quería verlo con sus propios ojo, por que "mas vale pedir perdón que permiso" y eso haría, se disculparía después con su entrenador, lo importante era agarrar el primer vuelo a namimori...

-2 meses y medio han pasado desde que Yamamoto se fue, pero aun así es difícil seguir viviendo, no se ya no es lo mismo, 2 meses y medio, aquí en namimori, solo, ni siquiera puedo mover mis malditas piernas y me siento fatal. Todavía no puedo creer que Hibari les de permiso a sus subordinados de hacer con migo lo que quieran, es horrible que ni siquiera se preocupe por lo mucho que ellos me pueden lastimar, pero en fin, hoy cuando Hibari venga se lo hare saber, conocerá bien quien es Hayato Gokudera -dijo para si mismo Gokudera.

La verdad era que Hibari ni siquiera tenia idea de lo que sus subordinados le hacían a Gokudera. Lo bueno para Gokudera es que su primera vez, no fue con esos salvajes. Gokudera no amaba a nadie, ni siquiera a Hibari, aunque debía admitir que este le trataba muy bien ultimamente, pero aun así Hibari seguía avusando de Gokudera.

Había oscurecido lo bueno que habían comenzado las vacaciones, por que con el dolor entre sus piernas ni siquiera podía caminar; era bueno estar de vacaciones por que no podía ir en esas condiciones a la escuela. Hibari le había dicho de ante mano que iría en la noche para saldar cuentas pendientes, "lo cual era obvio que significaba", y como sin nada, se escucho en timbre de la puerta, Gokudera se levanto como pudo a abrir la puerta.

-pasa tengo que hablar con tigo -dijo Gokudera muy serio.

-¿que pasa? -dijo hibari- ¿alguien te a molestado?, dime para golpearlo -dijo preparando sus tonfas.

-ya te deje en claro que puedo defenderme yo solo, y que no necesito de nadie...-tomo aliento el peliplata, observo al confundido Hibari-...tus subordinados, diles que tan siquiera me tengan un poco de piedad -le decía Gokudera sentandoce en el sillón que se encontraba en la sala.

-¿a que te refieres? -decía Hibari.

-no finjas...sobre que les diste permiso de hacer con migo lo que ellos quieran y...-

-¿que?...-dijo Hibari interrumpiendo a Gokudera- esos estúpidos buenos para nada, yo nunca les di permiso -dijo Hibari preparando sus tonfas, con mucho coraje. Gokudera le agarro del brazo.

-ya no importa si ya lo hicieron, aunque los golpes hasta la muerte, no quitara que ellos lo hayan hecho, lo que si te agradezco fue hacerlo conmigo antes que ellos, me sentiría fatal si hubiera sido de otra forma, aunque tu también me obligaste -dijo Gokudera un tanto tranquilo.

-¿quieres que me quede aqui sin castigarlos por lo que hicieron? -le pregunto Hibari.

-pues se lo merecen pero...-

-yo se que ese herbívoro regresara pronto..., y que cuando regrese tu olvidaras lo que pasamos -decía Hibari con una sonrisa no muy agradable- acepto que estés enamorado de el -continuo Hibari.

-no estoy enamorado de el -le dijo sonrojado el de pelo color plata.

-decías su nombre cuando lo hacías conmigo..., en fin, lo importante aquí es que tu fuiste primero mio que de el, pero por que las circunstancias así lo ameritaban, así que te propongo esto -decía empezando a colocar en su rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"tengo un mal presentimiento"pensó Hayato.

-te propongo si me aceptas como tu amante -decía con una sonrisa que inculcaba temor a simple vista, pero gokudera noto sinseridad en sus ojos

-ah...pues no se...yo -se vio interrumpido por el sabor de los labios de Hibari, el cual cuando termino de besarle le dio otro beso, pero ahora dedicado a su frente.

-me dices después -tomo sus tonfas, lo miro con su típica sonrisa retorcida y se retiro de el lugar con mirada de acesinó, definitibamene sus subordinados pagaría por haber abusado de Gokudera, aunque fuera una semana.

Gokudera solo se quedo con una cara de "what", y se dedico a levantarse, para dirigirse a tocar el piano, tal ves así podría descargar el dolor que sentía en el pecho por la ausencia de Yamamoto, el cual aunque llegara mañana ya era demaciado tarde, empezó a tocar el piano con tonadas leves, no se percato de que alguien tocabala puerta, siguió en su mundo y continuo dejandose envolver por la agradable música. Takeshi escucho el piano, y se dirigió a el cuarto donde probenia la música, el moreno no espero llevarse la gran sorpresa de escuchar a Hayato cantar levemente, mientras tocaba el piano, aquello era hermoso.

_**Tu no sientes lo que siento**_

_**Se me agita el corazón por dentro,**_

_**Dios que ganas de llamarte**_

_**Crees que puedo aun volver verte**_

_**Un momento no es bastante**_

_**Mas te tengo y menos en dejarte**_

_**No te vayas nunca lejos**_

_**Que sin ti no puedo lo confieso**_

Gokudera estaba con los ojos cerrados y muy profundizado en lo que estaba haciendo, Takeshi sentía como el corazón le decía que esa canción se la estaba dedicando a el, aunque de repente le salían palabras en italiano.

_**Yo te ruego que no pares**_

_**De tenerme aquí con tus palabras**_

_**Necesito escucharte siento el corazón que se dilata**_

_**Dios que ganas de atrasarte**_

_**Todo el mundo yo tendría en mis brazos**_

_**Ya te quiero y es tan fuerte que me acerco a ti paso a paso**_

A Yamamoto no le gustaba que las lágrimas empezaran a brotar de aquellas gemas preciosas, pero no quería interrumpir por que sabia que nunca volvería escucharlo cantar y mucho menos dedicarle algo, así que apretó los puños por impotencia, y se dedico a escuchar cada palabra que salia de la boca de su amado italiano.

_**Siempre, tu jura que es amor es para siempre**_

_**Que yo te amo ya infinitamente,**_

_**Promete me que ahora tu no mientes**_

_**Y nuestro amor no pasara**_

Las lágrimas eran tan cálidas para Gokudera, como si desaogara su alma, sintió que cada ves mas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pero no se detendría para limpiase, prefería perderse en la música.

_**Si me miras estoy seguro**_

_**Si me tocas se que es verdadero**_

_**Yo te ofrezco mi futuro**_

_**Mis deseos y el corazón entero**_

_**Nunca dejo de tenerte**_

_**Siempre estas conmigo en cada instante**_

_**Necesito que te acerques**_

_**Tu te acercas pero no es bastante**_

Yamamoto estaba hartó tenia que interrumpirlo, no podía seguír viéndolo llorar y no hacer nada, era obvio que Gokudera había sufrido por su ausencia, pero al escuchar que Gokudera se apasionaba mas decido dar un paso haca atrás.

_**Siempre, tu jura que es amor es para siempre**_

_**Que yo te amo ya infinitamente,**_

_**No dejes tu de amarme locamente**_

_**Que nuestro amor no pasara.**_

_**Y ahora no pares las manos**_

_**Las necesito sobre mi**_

_**Que solo existo solo si estas aquí**_

Yamamoto decidió acercarse poco a poco, y esperar detrás de Gokudera, para sorprenderlo cuando terminara de tocar y cantar esa hermosa, indescriptible melodía.

_**Siempre que yo te amo ya infinitamente**_

_**Y nuestro amor no pasara**_

_**Y nuestro amor no pasara..**_

_**Y nuestro amor no pasara...**_

Gokudera volteo hacia el techo y se pregunto en voz alta

-¿cuando vuelves Takeshi? -decía gokudera dejando que mas lágrimas se resbalaran sin rumbo por sus mejillas.

-hoy -dijo Yamamoto sonriente.

-IDIOTA! -dijo Gokudera mientras se hacia hacia atrás, sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, se quedo en silencio un momento y Gokudera se abalanzo al cuello de Yamamoto llorando.

-¿por que tardaste tanto?, ¿por que?

* * *

**aqui termina el 5to capitulo mañana sera el ultimo, ya se creo que voy empeorando, no se**

**como sea espero y les haya gustado**

**si les gusto o no parab eso existen los reveiws acepto peticiones Xd**


	6. La tormenta y La lluvia

**Bien aqui termina este fanfic, espero haya sido de su agrado, hayato es mi adoracion *¬***

**advertencia:yaoi**

**khr le pertenese a akira amano**

* * *

3 meses

Algo no andaba bien, por que era obvio que Gokudera le extrañara tanto, pero no era lógico que llorara de tristeza, algo había pasado que hacia que Gokudera no quisiera levantarse de la silla del piano, por su expresión en el rostro algo le dolía. ¿Que es lo que había pasado estos casi tres meses?, Takeshi se arrepentía ya mil veces de haberlo abandonado, rogaba que sus suposiciones de lo que pasaba con Gokudera no fueran ciertas, en verdad no quería pensar que alguien había abusado de lo que le pertenecía...pero por la expresión en el rostro de Gokudera eso no iba a ser así.

-¿que paso? -dijo Takeshi en forma de susurro, rompiendo el silencio creado, se levanto agarro a Gokudera de los ombros y volvió a preguntarle, pero este solo mantenía la mirada gacha, no quería ver a los ojos a Takeshi.

-dime, por favor Gokudera, no me dejes así, no con la angustia, por favor -le rogaba Takeshi, al chico inmóvil frente a el; Gokudera le tomo la camisa a su acompañante y comienzo a llorar en su pecho, el otro le abrazo fuertemente odiaba verle así, Gokudera siempre había sido muy fuerte y nunca había llorado. En la habitación solo se escuchaba el sollozar de Gokudera.

-dime Gokudera, ¿que paso?, por favor -le decia el chico mientras le tomaba por la cabeza.

Gokudera levanto la mirada, se limpio las lágrimas, voltio su mirada hacía un lado, todavía no podía ver a Takeshi, apretó con fuerza sus manos...

-me...violaron -dijo Gokudera con una voz seca y fría. Yamamoto se quedo atónito, digo ¿que le dirías a una persona cuando eso sucede?. Yamamoto intento abrasarle pero este se negó, se sentía sucio y mal, no quería que una persona tan pura como Takeshi le tocara. Yamamoto insistió en abrasarle con mucha fuerza, mientras Gokudera forcejeaba, y se le escuchaba comenzar a llorar otra ves.

-te extrañe -dijo en un sollozo Gokudera.

-y yo a ti, mucho -le decía el japones abrasándolo con fuerza.

-perdoname...perdoname Yamamoto, no pude hacer nada para evitarlo-

-no es tu culpa, yo no debí de haberme ido, por que se que nunca debo de hacerte caso, fue mi culpa -decía Yamamoto fundiéndose en el cuello de Gokudera, el cual parecía dejaba de llorar.

-¿quien fue? -pregunto Yamamoto con una voz muy seria.

-fueron...los subordinados de Hibari -le decía Gokudera apretando con fuerza la camisa de Yamamoto.

-Hibari, ¿el te iso algo? -pregunto todabia con esa voz cortante.

-si, de hecho fue el primero que lo iso conmigo, pero me alegro que haya sido el -Yamamoto se aparto de el

-¿te alegras? -dijo confundo Yamamoto.

-si, prefiero mil veces a Hibari que a esos salvajes -decía Gokudera con la mirada mas triste que alguna vez Yamamoto vio, el vía sinseridad, un poco de alegría, y tristeza, era extraño..

-Yamamoto, te pedire que no les hagas nada, si-

-pero, Gokudera yo no puedo dejar...-Yamamoto sintió esos lindos, pequeños y suaves labios en los suyos, cuanto había esperado para sentirlos, aun que fuera en ese pequeño y tierno beso, inocente, Yamamoto sabia que Gokudera seguí siendo muy puro, seguía siendo un ángel.

-hasme el amor -dijo Gokudera en un susurro. Gokudera le tomo a Yamamoto la mano y la coloco en su pecho.

-pero...-

-por favor, he pasado por muchas malas experiencias, y solo quiero olvidar que alguna ves sentí asco -le decía el de la piel mas pálida.

-esta bien -le contesto Yamamoto. Se acerco al cuello de Gokudera, mordió y succiono un poco esa piel tan delicada y blanca, Gokudera se limito a gemir, mientras el japones, le lebataba de las piernas y lo colocaba encima del piano...

* * *

-lo lograste de nuevo bebe -dijo Hibari.

-lo se todo salio de maravilla -contestaba el bebe.

-aunque esos idiotas no estaban en el plan -decía Hibari mientras limpiaba sus tonfas.

-pues tienes razon, pero lo importante es que ellos estaran por fin en paz -dijo Reborn

-si pero hay un problema -le decía Hibari.

-¿cual?

-que en verdad me enamore de Gokudera, y si ese herbívoro se atrabe a lastimarlo, me encargare personalmente de que no lo vuelva a ver, mas le vale aprovecharlo -contestaba Hibari.

* * *

En verdad dolía, pero era una sensacion extraña, por que era un placer muy doloroso. Yamamoto había comenzado con torpeza pero se volvió un experto enseguida, por la ventana entraba la luz de la luna, la cual hacia ver las sombras moviendose de arriba hacía abajo ajitadamente, el cuarto encerraba en sus cuatro paredes los orgasmos que Gokudera producía a los 4 vientos; esa noche definitivamente era mágica, por lo menos para nuestra pareja favorita, les hacía pensar que definitivamente ellos dos debían estar juntos, era exitante el sentir sus cuerpos completamente desnudos, frotándose uno contra el otro, Yamamoto tenia en claro que estaba asciendo un buen trabajo, pues Gokudera parecía olvidarse del dolor y ocuparse del placer que su pareja le proporcionaba. Al terminar su encuentro amoroso, ambos estaban muy exaustos, pero Yamamoto había logrado pintarle de nuevo una sonrisa a Hayato.

-parece que te gusto -decia feliz Takeshi

-si -dijo Gokudera en un suspiro -oye yamamoto, tu que pensarías si,...bueno te dijera que existe otra persona que podría amarme mucho -decía nervioso Gokudera.

-pues depende, si esa persona te respeta y acepta nuestra relación, osea que el no piense que solo seras de el, tal ves yo también lo aceptaria, ¿por? -le explicaba Yamamoto a quien en su pecho reposaba.

-pues...por que Hibari, el quería tener algo que ver con migo -le decía Gokudera mientras jugaba con el pecho desnudo de su amante.

-Hibari, pero el abuso de ti ¿que no? -preguntba el moreno confundido.

-si pero el me salvo en muchas ocasiones, creo que en verdad me ama, no quisiera lastimarlo, aun que el si me lastime físicamente -decía Gokudera, mientras un sonrojo leve se posaba en sus mejillas.

-no puedo decirte que no -le dijo Yamamoto, mientras le daba un beso.

_"En la mayoría de los casos, las personas creen que no cabe en un corazón dos amores, pero están muy equibocados. En otros de los casos piensan que los homosexuales son diferentes, pero no saben lo que dicen. Yo y Takeshi hemos demostrado un centenal de veces que nos amamos y nos amaremos el resto de nuestras vidas, hasta que la muerte llegue, y si no estas de acuerdo con eso ¿que haceis leyendo esto?._

* * *

**¿algun comentario?, en fin takeshi demuestra que ama agokudera si le permite amar tambien a hibari, no creen. la verdad me dio mucha lastima hibari y por eso no podia dejarlo solo,(que ni me oiga hibari)**

**todo lo demas que quisiera decir me lo aguanto por que creo que hibari me escucho y tengo que correr,( esque duelen muchos sus golpes[se los digo por esperiencia propia]y no quiero otro)**

**ciao ciao, nos vemos en una nueva historia *;:.=^_^=.:;***


End file.
